The sea fox
by 1914 guy
Summary: Sally was on a ship going to her new home in the The Caribbean. But the ship Gats under attack by pirates. Than the Private Captain kidnapped sally. Warning yuri.
1. Chapter 1

The sea fox

On the ship (the Dear) sally was Writing in her Diary to Pass the time.

Sally's Diary.  
Dear diary  
It's now Been three months Since i left France to My new home In the Caribbean. My Mother and father are Already there To await my arrival. Once There I am going Marry to a Nice gentleman. The ship I am on is Carry All the thing we need Silver Dishes, Clothes and Sugar.

Then a Knock on the door stop sally from Writing in her Diary. She Then Got up from her Chair and Started to walk to the door.

" who There?" Said sally

"It James I have a Message from the Captain." Said James

Sally Then Opened the door to see James A See otters.

" Hello Mis the The captain Said we well Reach the island in a weed." said James

" Thank you James." Said sally as she Close the door and Returned back to the Desk. Sally sat on her chair and go back to Writing her Diary. " now... What else?"

Then Cannon fire Erupted on the ship and Sound of People Boarding.

Sally's Diary  
And now the ship is being Attack by Pirates.

Sally run out of her room to Get to Captains quarters. Sally Made it to the quarters.

" Captains What's happening?!" Said sally

" Pirates Mis." Said the Captain

Then one of the Crew came in to the room.

" what is it!" Said the Captain

" The Pirates ship its ... The claw of the sea..." Said the Crew Member

" oh god... She here!" Said the Captain

" who she?" Said sally

the Captains looked Slowly to sally. " ... The sea fox." Said the Captain

Then a Cannon ball hit the Captains quarters.

" we need to get out of here! " said the Captain

Sally and the Captains run out of the Captains quarters. but stop and Surrounded by some of the Pirates Crew.

An hour later the ship Surrendered to the Pirates. the Crew of the Surrendered ship Lined up in Corridor to see what well Happened to them. Sally and the Captain were in Lined think that they are going to die. Then one of the Pirates came up to say something to the Prisoners.

" alright you Lot it time for our Captain To decide your fate!" Said one of the Pirates

Then a door Open and a red Female fox Wearing a black Pirate Captain Uniform came in.

" that the sea fox The terror of the Caribbean." Said one of the Crew in the Line.

" so This is all Crew." Said the sea fox

" yes Captain, We also found Silver Dishes, Cutlery and All sorts Goods. Shall we transfer them to our ship now?" Said one of the Pirates

" transfer half the Goods and that it." Said the sea fox

" yes Captain" said one of the Pirates

The sea fox started walking to see all Crew and she had a Determined Face.

" now Which one of you is Lady sally and if you say Where she is. I well not kill you and let you go." Said the sea fox

For a Moment no one said even thing then sally walk out of the Line and stopped.

" I am... I am Lady sally." Said sally

" ok." Said the sea fox Then she get out A pair of handcuffs and Quickly put them on sally.

" your coming with me." Said the sea fox as she Pull The Chain to the handcuffs and Started walk.

" why are you taking Lady sally! Take the goods There Worth more than her!" Said the Captain

" why would I Want your goods Where I can have that is Worth more than goods, the ship or the Crew. Besides I came here not for your Cargo but for her." Said the sea fox

" then why her?!" Said the Captain

" None of your business!" Said the sea fox as she hit the Captain in the Stomach. " now come on Everyone back to our ship."

"Captain what about the ship?" Said one of the Pirates

" Leave it we Got what we came here for." Said the sea fox

" yes Captain." Said one of the Pirates

A Few minutes later sally and the Pirates Captain are on The claw of the sea. The ship was Sailing away from the Dear. Sally was thinking What will happen to her.

Sally is now on the Pirates ship (The claw of the sea.) she was thinking what well Happen to her.

" Captain should we put her in one of the Holds?" Said one of the Pirate Crew that was Holding sally.

" no, just put her in my quarters and I well Sort her out. But first I have to see Tales for something." Said the sea fox.

" yes Captain. Come on you" Said Pirate as he take sally to the sea fox's quarters.

After that Pirate Captain go's down in to the ship Where all the goods and Cargo is. Then she finds a Blond two Tale fox Holding Pen and paper was looking cargo.

" Tales" said the sea fox.

"Oh Captain! I was Checking the Cargo... How are you." Said Tales.

" Fine, so how Much do we have now." Said the sea fox.

" well from Last month and from the ship Earlier: Sugar and spices £ 768 and Silver and Gold £ 1438. So in all we are good." Said Tales.

"Good work Tales." Said the sea fox as she Smile.

" so is There anything I can do for you Captain." Said Tales.

" yes can you Give me a Bag of sugar Tales." Said the sea fox.

" yes Captain." Said Tales as he go's to get the Bag of sugar.

"Here you go Captain." Said Tales as he Gave the sea fox the bag of sugar.

" keep up the good work Tales." Said the sea fox.

Then she Starts walking back to the top deck.

Meanwhile.

Sally was in the Captain quarters and she was looking Around the room. She saw a big Desk and on the Desk were maps of The Caribbean. Then the sea fox Entered the room and Holding a bag of sugar. She then Took off her Jacket and Hat. She Started walking over and Sat the Chair at the Head of the Desk.

" Please take a seat." said the sea fox. then sally Sat at a Sure near the desk. " so how are you Finding my quarters and my ship." As she Smiled.

" why did you Attacked Our ship and why did you Wanted me?!" Said sally.

" well do you know me at all?" Said the sea fox.

" well.. no... All I know is that you are the Deadliest and Dangerous Pirate in The Caribbean. And that's it." Said sally.

The sea fox have a Bored face " ... Well I'll Tell you... My Real name is Fiona fox and I am from the same lands as you. And the Reason why you are here is Simple. Do you know my father... The devil of the Caribbean." Said Fiona.

" well Of course, he the greatest Pirate and... He's your father?" Said sally as she was Shock and scared.

" yes. and by Memory it was your father that killed him 12 years ago." Said Fiona.

" so that's why you Want me... To kill me?" Said sally Even More scared.

" what! No no no.. You see your father Took one of my family so I am taking one of he's and that one is you." Said Fiona.

" that... Doesn't make any sense?" Said sally.

" its Simple When your father Here's that you was Kidnapped by Pirates. He is going to Try and rescue you and When he Does... I am going to kill him." Said Fiona.

" WHAT! You can't!" Said sally.

" It's only fair. He killed my father so I'll kill him the bastards... And as for you... I got some Ideas and thing for you" said Fiona as she Smiled.

Meanwhile the Dear Sally's ship Reached it Destination and Sally's father saw the Destruction on the ship.

" What happened!" Said Sally's father as he saw the ship. Then he saw the Captain. He walked to Captain." What happened?!... Where is my Daughter?"

We were Attacked by Pirates and... They Took her." Said the Captain.

" Which Pirates?" Said Sally's father as he put he's hands on to the Captain.

"... The sea fox's." said the Captain.

Sally's father removed him's hands from the Captain. " oh god!" Said Sally's father.

" what that I am Hearing." Said a Mysterious voice coming from Behind them. Then Sally's father and the Captain look at who was the Mysterious voice. It was a male Brown Squirrel Wearing French Militarily Uniform.

" lady sally taking by Pirates. Oh How Terrible." Said the Brown Squirrel as he walked to Sally's father and the Captain. " so why don't you Fight back?"

" fight. Fight back! We Had no Canons and Few guns! We are a Transport ship not a battleship. We were no Match for them. All they Want is Mrs sally and she went with them Willingly. So it's not my Fault or my men Sir... What's your name by the way?" Said the Captain.

" Sir Aaron sky of Normandy And how are we going to get lady sally back?" Said Sir Aaron.

" I don't know? We don't have any warships in the Area and by the time they get here the Pirates would be Half way to China by Then." Said Sally's father.

" well we can't... But we can Ask for help from the." Said the Captain but cutoff By Sally's father.

" no! We can not!" Said Sally's father.

" help from who?" Said Sir Aaron.

Sally's father looked at Aaron. " the British." Said Sally's father.

" ... So what's Wrong with that?" Said Sir Aaron.

" well you see Sir Acorn was in the Seven years war Against the British. So he have's a grudge with them." Said the Captain.

" but we are not at war so the British can help us. Send a Message to them and say £5000 to who Returns Mrs sally home." Said Sir Aaron.

" £5000! But that's like 10,000 Franks!" Said Sally's father.

" well we do Want her back do we not." Said Sir Aaron.

" ... Fine. Captain send a Message to the British. £10,000 who can Return my Daughter to me and kill the sea fox." Said Sally's father.

" yes sir." Said the Captain as both the Captain and Sally's father walk away.

then Sir Aaron Turned and walk in other Direction.

" so who that Sir Aaron guy anyway?" Said the Captain.

" he's my Daughter's fiancée and men who is going run the Family business When I Retire." Said Sally's father.

As Sir Aaron was walking saw and shop When a White bat In between of two Buildings.

" I heard that There is a Problem Aaron?" Said the White bat.

" A Delay not Problem." Said Sir Aaron.

" a Person in my Profession Doesn't like to be kept waiting." Said the White bat as she walked to Sir Aaron.

" I Told you the Plan Already. You well kill Sir Acorn After i Married he's Daughter that way I can Inherit he's Family business. Got it." Said Sir Aaron.

Rouge Paused for a moment " Find... But One month and That's it. I got a Lot People to rid of if you know what I mean." Said rouge.

" Agreed." Said Sir Aaron.

Then both of them walked away From each other.

" Those British Better get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night-time, Pirates Captain Fiona and lady sally are in the Captains quarters. sally was Sitting on one of the Couches and Fiona was Ready go to bed.

" ok I'm going to go to bed now" said Fiona as she was about to go to her room.

" Fine! By the way Where am I going to Sleep?" Said sally as she look Around the room.

" well I could just put you with all the other crew. Or let you Sleep on deck but I'll let you Sleep in a Nice Warm bed... With me." Said Fiona as she look at her.

" what! I am not Sleeping with you! I Rather Sleep on the Floor!" Said sally as she Turns her Head and Cross her arms.

" well that not stopping you *Yawn* well I'm out." Said Fiona as she Starts walking to her room.

Fiona then Blowout the Candles and Entered her room. Sally then Lay down on the Cold wooded Floor and Tried to go to Sleep. For about an hour she couldn't Sleep so she Tried the Couch but it don't woke. She thought about the Nice Warm bed but with her. So she thought that she could Sneak in and Get in bed.

Sally walked in Fiona's room and as she looked at the room it was Actually Quite nice In fact. There was big red King-size bed in the Middle of the room and Fiona was Fast asleep. Sally walk Quietly in to the room and in to the bad. The bad was Comfy, Warm and sally Quickly Went to sleep. But unknown to sally Fiona Wasn't sleep. When she Open one of her eyes and looked at sally. With out sally knowing Fiona Snuggled her and When to Sleep.

Meanwhile 500 miles away.

On the British ship "HMS Tempest" Which was Anchored out the coast of Jamaica. One of crew Members on the ship was Knocking on the Captain's door.

" Captain! Captain! Captain!" Said one of the crew.

" ok, ok, Ok!" Said the Captain as he Opened the door all Tired.

The Captain was a White Hedgehog with Firm on he's Chest and a Hair Style in the Shape of a Marijuana Leaf.

" what is it Ben It 2:00." Said the Captain.

" I got a Message from the French to... Captain James Alexander Silver." Said Ben as he got the letter in he's hand.

" just Captain Silver would be Fine. but what's the Message?" Said Silver.

Then the crew Members get the Captain the letter. A Surprise Face on Silver After reaching Message.

" what is it Captain?" Said Ben.

" Raise Anchor and Set sale to the Southeast at Once." Said Silver as he put the letter in him's Jacket.

" yes Captain." Said Ben as he run to get the Rest of the crew to Set sale.

Silver Went back in he's room and Close the door.

" £10,000 and get Rid of that bloody Pirate." Said Silver.

Meanwhile back on the Pirate ship.

It was Morning and sally was Still fast asleep. Fiona was Get out of bad then she saw sally Still asleep.

" oh you are so Cute When you sleep." Said Fiona as she stroke Sally's Cheek.

Fiona then walked out of the room and made some tea.

Sally Slowly Woke up from the smell of tea and get at bad to find out what's that smell? She Opens the door to the Captains quarters to find Fiona make tea.

" well hello my Dear would you Care for some tea?" Said sally as she Smiled.

" ah...?" Said sally Speechless.

" don't worry it just tea." Said Fiona.

" we'll.. Thank you yes I will have some." Said sally as walk over to Fiona to get some tea.

" here you go." Said Fiona as she get a cup of tea to sally.

" Thank you Captain." Said sally.

" Planes call me Fiona. It Been a while Since Anybody call me by my Real name." Said Fiona as both her and sally When to Sit down on the Couch.

" I alway Thought at the sea fox was a Bloodthirsty Pirate who only Cares about Money and killing. But here you are making tea and Being Polite." Said sally

" well the Bloodthirsty and killing is just part of the job. add I just Keep it to Myself." Said Fiona as she Drinks some of her tea.

" are you Still going to kill my father?" Said sally as she put her cup of tea down on the Table.

" Yeah so?" Said Fiona as she put her cup of tea down on the Table.

" Planes I am Begging you. Don't kill my father... I know how it Feels to Lose someone you love." Said sally as she look at Fiona.

Fiona then looked at sally in her eyes.

" I Loss my Brother When I was 7... So... I know how it Feels. So Planes don't kill him!" Said sally as she Cry and Beg for Fiona.

Fiona put a hand on sally's Shoulder and she look at Fiona.

" Planes don't cry..." Said Fiona.

Sally Rob her eyes and Fiona got up from the Couch.

" yes let make a Deal. I Still Want Revenge from that Bastard so Instead of killing him. I could take what's More important to him... He's Daughter... You." Said Fiona.

" what!?" Said sally

It's Simple I Won't kill him In exchange You'll be mine." Said Fiona as she bow and put a hand on Sally's Cheek.

" I... I can't do that!" Said sally as she pulls the hand away from her.

" well Fine Say Bye to Daddy then." Said Fiona Sarcastically.

" Whit... If I Except the Deal you Promise not to kill or Hurt him and my Family?" Said sally.

Fiona looked at sally with a Smile" why yes Of course... So I'll take it you Except?" Said Fiona.

" ... Yes." Said sally.

" well it looks like we have a Deal." Said Fiona as she kissed sally on the Lips.

Three weeks later.

On the ship " HMS Tempest" Captain Silver was about to Set sale. Until another ship was Signalling to the Tempest that a Passenger Wishes to Bored the ship.

The other ship Bored The Tempest and the Passenger get on the ship. The Passenger was Sir Aaron sky of Normandy sally's Fiancé.

" who is the Captain of this Vessel?" Said Aaron Smug.

Silver Raise he's hand " I am!" Said Silver as he walk oven to Aaron.

" i am Sir Aaron sky of Normandy and i am here to see if you are the right man who can Rescue my sally and stop that Blasted Pirate." Said Aaron.

"Well I hate to brag but yes.. I am." Said Silver.

" so what are you going to do with the sea fox When you Capture her?" Said Aaron.

" oh I got something Special for her. Come with me and I'll show you." Said Silver as he and Aaron Went down in the ship. Where There was a Locked door to a room was being Guarded by two Soldiers. Silver and Aaron walk to the door to see what's in the room.

" When I was in England I Capture an Ancient beast from a cave. A beast who terrorise and killed for Hundreds of years." Said Silver as he walked to the room and Open a Hatch to the door. " Behold the beast from the cave of caerbannog."

The two Gentlemen look Look Froward through the Hatch to the room. The room had Straw and blood on the Floor, shadows at the back of the room. Then Roaring coming from the shadow and a Rabbit came out of the shadows. Just a plain old white rabbit.

" There." Said Silver.

" Where?" Said Aaron.

" There!" Said Silver.

" What Behind the Rabbit?" Said Aaron.

" it is the Rabbit." Said Silver as he Points at the Rabbit.

What... Are you kidding me, are you saying that Rabbit is a Killing machine." Said Aaron.

" Watch. Henry Drop him!" Said Silver then a Trapdoor Open from the Ceiling and a guy Drop down Through the Trapdoor.

" Hey! Get me out of here!" Said the guy. Then he Turned to see the Rabbit. " oh Hello little guy." Those were he's Last Words he Spoke Before the Rabbit Jumped up to him and kill him. by Ripping he's Throat with the Rabbit's teeth.

Silver Close the Hatch and Turned to Aaron.

" and that's what going to Happen to the sea fox. Wouldn't you agree." Said Silver.

" yes and I am Sure that you are the right man for the job." Said Aaron with a Smile.

Meanwhile on The claw of the sea.

Sally Woke up in Fiona's bad at night. it Been a weed Since her and Fiona made a Deal. The Deal was that Fiona won't kill sally's father In exchange sally would be Fiona's Property. Sally was thinking about that night Where They kissed. Was it to Will they seal the Deal or was it something Different?

Sally got up, put some Clothes on and walked to the Captains quarters to see Fiona. When she got There Fiona was already got on her Captains Uniform.

" ah sally I see you are Awake. Here put this on." Said Fiona as she Throw a Dress to sally.

Sally look at the Dress it was a Simple White With a long Skirt.

" and I don't Want you to Where anything Under it." Said Fiona as she looked and Smiled Creepily.

" ... No!" Said sally

" An an an Remember Our Deal." Said Fiona.

Sally think as she looked at the Dress Again.

" Fine! By the way what the Dress for?" Said sally.

" I promise the Crew that I can show you to them." Said Fiona.

Sally Had a surprised and shocked face and looked at Fiona.

" Don't worry, the men won't Touch and Hurt you. If they do." Said Fiona as she pull out a gun. " well I think you Guess."

" ok then." Said sally as she Starts taken her Clothes off and put on the Dress.

Fiona walked out of her quarters and Went on Deck.

" men you may know that we have a another girl on board! I think you Want to see her don't you think!" Said Fiona as she Shout to the men.

" yes!" Said all of the Crew.

" well here she is!" Said Fiona as she Snapped her fingers and sally walked to Fiona all Nervous and shy. " good girl now would you do some Dancing for us."

" what?!" Said sally.

" Don't worry. Men if Any of you Touch her... you will be killed... Slowly! Got it!" Said Fiona.

All of the Crew shook their heads in fear for what the sea fox would do If we Disobeyed her.

Sally moved to the Empty space on the Deck. All of the Crew Gathered around the empty space to Watch sally dance. Sally Starts dancing and Everybody was enjoying watching her dance. Fiona Watch With a smile and Started walking to sally.

Fio." Said sally but stop by Fiona When I put a finger on sally's Lips.

" hush My dear. May I have this dance?" Said Fiona as she looked in sally's eyes and so did sally.

Fiona Check out her hand to her " yes." Said sally as she takes Fiona's hand and Starts dancing with her.

" you are a good Dancer." Said Fiona as she looks in Sally's eyes as them dance.

" My mother taught me talked When I was young... Hey Cap I mean Fiona?" Said sally Nervously.

" yes what is it?" Said Fiona.

" a weed ago When we made that Deal you... You kissed me... Way?" Said sally.

" well I have secrets that nobody knows... but you will... Come with me." Said Fiona as she takes Sally's hand and Dragged her to Captains quarters.

When they were Inside the room, Fiona let go of sally, Fiona Locked the door and looked at sally.

" now My dear take your clothes off and go to bad." Said Fiona as she Ordered.

" why?" Said sally Nervously.

You'll see. Now bad." Said Fiona as she takes her clothes off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally Slowly Open her eyes and looked Around the room. She Then Turned her Head and saw Fiona Still asleep with her arms Around sally. They was in bad and all There clothes was on the floor. Sally Remember what happened last night.

Flashback to Last night.

When sally and Fiona got in bad, Fiona got on top of sally, she look in Sally's eyes and Smiled.

"After this night your life will change for forever." Said Fiona as she kiss sally on her Lips.

Sally was Shocked about the kiss and think at this is Wrong. But it Felt good so she don't flight back Instead Starts kiss her back.

Fiona Liked what sally was doing and Then she Broke the kiss.

" well it looks like your Ready." said Fiona as she Blowout the candles and now the Whole is now Dark. Fiona Started doing Stuff with sally.

End of Flashback.

Sally Smiled a little, started to Close her eyes and Began to go back to Sleep.

Then Cannon fire Erupted on the ship. Both Fiona and sally got up Quickly from The surprise.

" what the fuck is going on!" Said Fiona as she Quickly got her Clothes on. the same for sally. They run to the Deck Where they saw Tales.

"What going on Tales!?" Said Fiona.

" a British warship! That's what!" Said Tales.

" shit!" Said Fiona.

" Permission to Tell the crew to Open fire on British ship?!" Said Tales.

" yes! And for Fuck sake fight back!" Said Fiona.

" yes Captain!" Said Tales.

Meanwhile on the British ship.

" Captain we are Ready to board the ship." Said one of the Crew.

" right, Thomas Drive the ship Next to the Pirates and board the ship." Said Silver.

" yes Captain!" Said Thomas as he Drive the ship to the Pirates.

" Remember men we Want lady sally Alive." Said Aaron.

Back on the The claw of the sea.

The Pirates Fired their guns on the British ship but it didn't stop them.

" Captain the British are Getting closer!" Said one of the Crew.

" men Prepare Yourselves to fight for your Lives!" Said Fiona as she Took out her sword and rises it up.

The British ship is now Right next to the pirate ship. British Soldiers Bolded the pirate by the gangplank. The fighting Has began.

Silver Took out her sword and was Ready to fight with the men.

" well Aaron are you Ready to Get your hands dirty?" Said Silver as he Turned his head to Aaron.

" well yes but I don't Need a sword. All I need is this." Said Aaron as he pull out a gun.

Then both the Captain and Aaron board the Pirates ship.

" sally go back to my room!" Said Fiona.

Sally nodded to her and run but she didn't go to Fiona's room. Instead she. Hide behind a Barrel.

" so you are the sea fox?" Said Silver as he Appeared to Fiona.

Fiona Turned to Face Silver and Points her sword at him.

" you! Get the fuck off my ship!" Said Fiona.

" make me." Said Silver as he Smiled evilly

Fiona and Silver Began fighting each other with There Swords. Sally looked at the two fighting and she Frightened. Then she Found a gun on the Floor and Pink it up. A thought Occur so she Closed her eyes and swallowed.

Sally put up and was About to Fired the gun. but stop When the gun Flew out of her hands by Aaron who Fired him's gun at Sally's gun.

" Enough!" Said Aaron as he put he's gun Down and pull out another gun.

Both Fiona and Silver stop fighting. Then Silver Sneakingly Grabs Fiona's hands.

" look Aaron There's lady sally so we can go now." Said Silver as he looked at sally.

" not now we still need Deal with her." Said Aaron as he Throw a gun to Silver. " kill her, sally come with me, we are going home."

" No she not! Don't go with him! I know what he has Bin Planning!" Said Fiona.

" what?" Said sally as she looked at Aaron.

" I don't know what she Talking about." Said Aaron Panicky.

" he Plans to Marry you and kill your father with an Assassin him Hired. So he can Inherit your father Company and that's the only Reason why he's Rescuing you." Said Fiona.

Aaron Moved closer to Fiona.

" how do you know that?" Said Aaron.

" I have my sources. Like the Assassin is Wiped bat called rouge." Said Fiona.

"how do you..." Said Aaron in Surprise.

" she is one of my. She Told me all about your Plan. That why I Kidnapped sally. To stop you." Said Fiona.

" You Tried to kill my father. You... You Bastard!" Said sally as she looked at Aaron.

Sally then looked at Fiona with a Sad face.

She then Close her eyes and then Kick Aaron in the balls with her knee. Then Punch him in the Face and him Fell on the Floor Knocked out.

" wow, she Cute but Hard." Said Silver in Surprise.

" just like me." Said Fiona as she Smiled. She then hit Silver's Head with her Head.

Silver Fell to the Floor Knocked out As well. Then Tales showed up.

" Captain the British... They've surrendered... We won!" Said Tales then he saw the British Captain and Aaron on the Floor. " wow I see you two have Been busy... What Shall we do with them?" Said Then.

" take them back to There ship but Remove The Canons, the gun and There Sales." Said Fiona.

After a few hours the British Returns to There ship and The pirate ship sailed away.

" this has been Terrible, I am not going to Marry sally, kill her father, I got Beaten by her and now we are Stranded on a ship with no Sales!" Said Aaron.

" well... it Could be worse." Said Silver as he moved Closer to Aaron.

" how!" Said Aaron.

" oh Cheer up.. You know what they Say." Said Silver as he Smiled.

" what?" Said Aaron.

" Some things in life are bad," Said Silver.

" Oh god!" Said Aaron.

" They can really make you mad." Said Silver.

" Please stop." Said Aaron.

" Other things just make you swear and curse." Said Silver.

" Please!" Said Aaron.

" When you chewing on Life's gristle," Said Silver.

" I'll give you money." Said Aaron.

" Don't grumble, give a whistle," said Silver.

" oh Forget it!" Said Aaron.

" And this'll help things turn out for the best, and...  
Always Look on the Bright Side of Life. *Whistle* " said Silver.

" Always Look on the Bright Side of Life. *Whistle* " said all the crew and Kept on singing it.

" nnnnnnooooooo!" Said Aaron in Terror.

Back on The claw of the sea.

Sally was looking at the British ship then Fiona walked to she.

" sally." Said Fiona.

" yes Fiona" said sally as she Turned to Face Fiona.

" look... I just Want to Say Thank you for what you do back There. You... Saved my life. So Yeah... Thank you." Said Fiona.

Sally Smiled " It was nothing and Thank you." Said sally.

" For what?" Said Fiona.

" For Kidnapped me so Aaron Couldn't kill my father." Said sally.

" well I don't Want that guy killing him Before me so Yeah" said Fiona.

" you... You not going to kill him.. Are you?" Said sally as she looked at Fiona Worrying.

" we had a Deal... As long as you are with me. I won't Hurts you and your Family." Said Fiona.

Sally then Close her eyes, run to Fiona and Hugged her. Fiona was Surprise but she liked it so she Hugged her back. Both of them looked in to each other and They both kiss.

The end.


End file.
